


Boromir’s Journey

by master-meriadoc (fides_sam)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fides_sam/pseuds/master-meriadoc
Summary: A poem about Boromir’s journey with the Fellowship. Originally written in 2007.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Boromir’s Journey

On that day when away from home he rode,

Doing what his father to him told.

It was never to him known

That never again would he see his home.

Forth he went to Rivendell

Where Elves dwell.

To an important council that would determine Middle-Earth's fate,

Would they save Middle-Earth; is it to late?

A Halfling from the Shire had arisen

For him eight companions were chosen.

Through lonely lands they did tread

Weary legs; hearts full of dread.

Then to Moria, where many dwarven secrets lay

On the Bridge, Gandalf died on that sad day.

From Moria they did depart

To Lothlorien, where the Lady spoke to his heart.

On boats down the River they went

With gifts that the Lady sent.

Behold! At Parth Galen his heart began to darken

"Don't take it," said his heart

But yet he would not harken.

He tried to take from Frodo the Ring

Failing to realize the evil of the thing.

But yet he did his part

Pierced by many a dart.

Dying on the ground he lay

Trying to save two hobbits on that doomful day.

Will anyone for Denethor's son feel pity,

For never again will he see the White City?


End file.
